A tu sombra
by Ady de Brower
Summary: Terry y Susana se han casado, ¿Candy, aceptará ser la amante de Terry? Minific


A TU SOMBRA

POR ADRIANA DE BROWER

Dos años han pasado, Candy se encuentra en uno de los jardines más hermosos de un prestigiado salón de fiestas de Nueva York. En dicho lugar se celebrará una boda, la más esperada dentro del gremio de actores. Sólo faltan unos minutos para que la celebración se lleve a cabo y en la memoria de Candy se aglomeran recuerdos, recuerdos que quisiera borrar de su memoria.

Dos meses atrás…

Candy salía del hospital Santa Juana, en Chicago, rumbo a su apartamento el cual tiempo atrás compartiera con Albert. Y al llegar ahí una persona la esperaba con ansia.

-¿¡No puede ser es él!?- pensaba la rubia con asombro.

El joven al mirarla llegar, corrió a su encuentro y al tenerla tan cerca no supo que hacer y siguiendo sus impulsos la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Candy, te esperaba.

-Terry, pero que haces aquí y ¿Susana?

-¿Susana? Hace tiempo que me separe de ella- contestaba Terry un tanto molesto.

-Y qué puedo hacer yo por ti¿porque estas aquí?- preguntaba intrigada la pecosa.

-Candy, ya no podía estar mas tiempo lejos de ti, te extraño, te extraño como un loco y he venido por ti.

-¿Qué has venido por mi?, no te equivoques Terry, el hecho de que tú hayas decidido separarte de Susana eso no indica que yo volveré gustosa a tu lado.

-Pero Candy, yo te amo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te llevo clavada en mi alma, en mis pensamientos, solo vivo por ti.

-Lo siento Terry, lo nuestro no puede ser, entiéndelo por favor. Y recapacita con respecto a Susana, ella te necesita –por dentro Candy ansiaba decirle que lo amaba, que lo seguía amando, que quería estar a su lado, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no debía flaquear.

-Candy por favor dame la oportunidad de convencerte, por favor.

Pedía con tanta imploración que ella accedió y lo invitó a su apartamento a tomar un café.

Y al estar ahí.

-Bien Terry te escucho.

-Candy, ya estoy harto de que me hablen de Susana, esta bien entiendo que ella me salvo la vida y estaré eternamente agradecido con ella. Pero después de tanto reflexionar, llegué a la conclusión que el estar juntos no nos hace bien, discutíamos por todo, ella constantemente me presionaba con lo del matrimonio, si no era ella era su madre, el caso es que me fastidiaron y decidí huir, huir lejos de ellas.

-Como siempre Terry, huyendo de los problemas, y crees que todo se solucionara huyendo. Lo siento Terry conmigo pierdes el tiempo.

-Se que el huir no resuelve nada. Después de aquella patética actuación en la que me viste actuar un tanto tomado y la separación con Susana, decidí retirarme del teatro para encontrar mi esencia, el sentido real a mi sueño, a mi profesión. Regresé a Londres para arreglar la situación con mi padre, tenía que acomodar mi vida, si quería regresar con nuevos bríos, con nuevas energías, para afrontar todo, todo lo que se me presentara.

-¿Y por eso desapareciste, por más de un año?

-Así es, si quería presentarme ante ti, tenía que ser con una imagen nueva, con un espíritu renovado y no presentarme como aquel despojo que viste en aquella ocasión.

-Supiste que fui a verte¿quién te lo dijo?

-Me lo dijo mi madre, me sentí el peor de los hombres. Tú que una vez me viste tan rebelde, que rompía las reglas una y otra vez, tan vivo… en ese momento me veías como un ser despreciable, derrotado, sin ganas de vivir.

-Terry… me dolió tanto verte así. En ese momento quise hablarte decirte que ese no era el Terry que yo conocía, el hombre del que yo me enamore perdidamente. Fue un espectáculo deprimente.

-Lo se, por eso decidí que lo mejor era desaparecer por un tiempo. Y ahora que he regresado, estoy ante ti pidiéndote que regreses a mi lado, Candy cásate conmigo, por favor, forma parte de mi vida otra vez, solo tú me haces falta para completar esta nueva fase de mi vida, no me niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz a tu lado. Yo sigo enamorado de ti, te amo tanto –tomó entres sus manos las de ella y en su mirada se notaba el gran amor que sentía por ella.

-Terry… yo… no se si podría.

-Candy, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas, y me apartare para siempre de tu camino, no te volveré a molestar, te lo juro.

-Terry… yo… te amo.

-Candy, mi amor.

Terry estrecho fuertemente a Candy a su pecho, ella abrazaba su espalda con tanta fuerza, no iba a perderlo de nuevo. Sus labios se encontraron, fundiéndose en un beso, en un prolongado y apasionado beso, nada iba a separarlos ahora.

Ambos se sentaron en un confortable sillón, abrazados. Así permanecieron por varias horas, mientras platicaban todo lo que habían hecho durante dos largos años. Ya era media noche, él no se quería separar de su lado, pero tenía que marcharse. Ella le pidió que se quedara, ya no quería más separaciones; él aceptó y siguieron en ese sillón hasta que el amanecer llegó.

-Candy, amor mío, hoy parto a Nueva York, pues mañana comienzan los ensayos para la nueva obra, la obra que será mi reaparición en los escenarios.

-Terry, llévame contigo, no quiero separarme de ti ni un solo instante.

-No te preocupes solo será un mes, en un mes regresaré por ti. Tienes que estar presente en el estreno.

-Pero no sería mejor que yo te alcanzará allá, no tiene caso que vengas por mi.

-De ninguna manera. Vendré por ti, quiero que todos me vean llegar a Nueva York del brazo de la que será mi esposa.

-Terry, un mes, estamos a un mes de realizar nuestra felicidad. Se me hará eterno este mes.

-Un mes pasa rápido. Tengo que irme o el tren me dejará. Hasta pronto mi amor, te extrañare tanto.

-Y yo a ti.

Se despidieron con un beso y con la promesa que él regresaría en un mes. Pero en un mes pueden pasar tantas cosas. Terry se presentó en el teatro donde se presentaría la puesta "Hamlet", el director Robert Hathaway confiaba que el protagónico en manos de Terry sería un éxito seguro.

-Terruce pensé que no estarías hoy aquí –preguntó el director.

-Y por qué no iba a estar, sabes bien que de esta obra depende mi permanencia en el mundo del teatro –contestó el joven actor.

-Bueno… como te fuiste sin avisar a nadie. Bien comencemos el ensayo.

A pesar de que solo se trataba de un ensayo, Terry actuaba esplendorosamente. Sus compañeros se asombraron, pues todavía tenían en su mente aquel amargo recuerdo de su última actuación. Al terminar el ensayo.

-Terruce… en verdad te felicito, espero que esa misma intensidad la tengas el día del estreno, ese viaje fugaz te hizo muy bien –comentaba el productor.

-Sí ese viaje me hizo mucho bien, lo necesitaba –contestaba con alegría el caballero inglés.

-Pues Terruce, lamento ser yo quien te saque de ese ensueño.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Precisamente ayer estuvo por aquí la madre de Susana, parecía muy angustiada. Quiere verte urgentemente.

-Lo siento, yo no quiero ningún trato con esa señora.

-Toma dejo esta nota –al momento que le entregaba la nota se despedía.

"Sr. Terruce Grandchester, es necesario que se presente en el hospital usted sabe cual, Susana esta muy mal. Acuda si no quiere que arme un gran escándalo y su regreso al teatro se verá seriamente dañado.

Sra. Marlow."

Terry hizo pedazos la nota, ahora con que nuevo chantaje lo iban a tratar de convencer para que él regresara al lado de Susana. Tomo su capa y se dirigió al hospital. En el pasillo se encontraba la madre de Susana, ésta quiso hacerle mil reproches, pero sabía que ese no era el camino a seguir, así que lo recibió muy respetuosa.

-Terruce, pensé que no vendría, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Así es señora, pensé que usted y su hija ya se habían resignado, pero veo que me equivoque.

-Terruce Grandchester, usted tiene una obligación con mi hija y tiene que cumplir –la voz de ella se tornaba exigente, con una actitud prepotente.

-Puedo pasar a ver a Susana.

-En este momento ella se encuentra dormida, pero quiero que me acompañe a ver a su médico, él le explicará mejor la situación.

Ambos se dirigieron a entrevistarse con el médico. Susana después de la partida de Terry había decidido operarse, en dicha operación le colocaron una prótesis, la cirugía resulto todo un éxito. Pero el rechazo determinante que Terry le hizo sentir en una carta, provocó que la chica enloqueciera, al grado de lastimarse y arrancarse la prótesis con tal brutalidad, que la idea de volver a operar se esfumara. Ella llevaba seis meses recluida en ese hospital en el cual hace años atrás le amputaran la pierna, seguía ahí pues los médicos temían que intentara suicidarse. Los periódicos daban la gran noticia del retorno de Terruce Grandchester a América, la Sra. Marlow, al saberlo corrió inmediatamente a buscar a Terry, y claro no lo encontró pues él estaba al lado de su gran amor.

El médico le aseguró a Terry, que Susana pasaba por una gran depresión, y que cualquier agresión física o emocional podrían acabar con su vida, pues su corazón estaba muy débil.

Terry salió del hospital muy abatido, pero por más que aquellas mujeres intentaran obligarlo a regresar, él no lo haría, tenía que ser un poco egoísta, pensar más en él, en su felicidad. Nada le haría cambiar de opinión, él se iba a casar con Candy, y no había vuelta de hoja.

Dos semanas después Terry recibió una nota, era de la Sra. Marlow, donde le pedía que fuera a ver a Susana. Terry acudió.

Al llegar al hospital, se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de ella.

-Susana¿querías verme?

-¡Terruce!, que alegría verte. Hace más de un mes que llegaste a Nueva York¿por qué no habías venido a verme?

-No quería importunarte.

-Terruce… y… ¿qué has pensado?

-Pensar qué… Susana.

-Acerca de nosotros, Terruce, tienes un compromiso conmigo y creo que es hora de que cumplas tu palabra. Tu palabra de casarnos.

Terry hacia un gran esfuerzo por no estallar en cólera, respiro profundo y le contestó.

-Susana… al partir te deje muy claro que lo nuestro terminaba, estando en Londres te envié una carta donde te explicaba que no quería nada contigo, tus cartas eran tan constantes que me harte, me harte de tu asechamiento, de tu tonto comportamiento. Te deje claro en aquella carta que no te amaba, por qué sigues con lo mismo.

Llorando de rabia la chica contestó.

-Terruce, yo te amo y tu felicidad es a mi lado. Acaso ya te reconciliaste con ella, dime que no, que no es verdad lo que pienso, ten piedad de mi.

-Así es Susana, me voy a casar con Candy y ni tú, ni tú madre ni tus múltiples enfermedades me harán cambiar de opinión¿entendiste? Abstente de enviarme notas, esta es la última vez que nos vemos. Adiós Susana.

El joven inglés se retiro, Susana le gritaba que regresará, que tenía que estar a su lado. Él se detuvo en la puerta. La madre de Susana escucho toda la conversación, y con la mirada le imploraba que no se fuera.

Pasaban los días, Terry se esmeraba en sus ensayos, pues tenía como fuente de inspiración el gran amor de su vida y en pocos días iría por ella. Pero también se preocupaba por Susana.

El día llegó, abordó aquel tren que lo llevaría al lado de la que muy pronto sería su esposa. Descendió del tren, pasó por una florería y compró un hermoso ramo de Casablancas, iba tan ilusionado, tan contento. Por fin llegó al apartamento de Candy, toco pero no hubo respuesta, miró su reloj eran las tres de la tarde, pensó que tal vez habría ido al hospital, así que decidió esperarla afuera. Dieron las seis y nada, el portero que lo había visto llegar desde su ventana salió a preguntarle.

-Disculpe joven, lleva ya varias horas aquí¿a quién busca?

-Busco a la Srita. Candice White.

-¿Candice White?

-Si.

-La Srita. White ya no vive aquí.

-¿Cómo que ya no vive aquí?, es imposible –Terry no comprendía lo que pasaba.

-Así es, hace una semana que dejo el apartamento, lo siento, permiso.

El portero regreso a su casa, dejando a un Terry desconcertado, no sabía que pensar, pero sí habían quedado que él regresaría en un mes, por qué no estaba ahí. Así que se dirigió a la casa de los Andrew, donde probablemente estaría.

Llamó a la puerta y George salió.

-Buenas tardes, que desea.

-Buenas tardes, deseo ver al Sr. Andrew.

-Quién lo busca.

-Terruce Grandchester.

-Un momento por favor –este lo hizo pasar y se dirigió al despacho. Terry estaba sumamente nervioso, deseaba que se encontrara ahí. George salió del despacho.

-Sr. Grandchester, pase por aquí por favor –señalándole el camino hacia el despacho.

Entro, vio a un Albert sereno. Sin imaginar que este lo esperaba con los puños cerrados llenos de furia y en su mirada se contemplaba un odio, un odio infinito.

Terry lo saludo ofreciéndole la mano, pero Albert lo ignoro y le dijo.

-Como es posible que tengas el descaro de presentarte en mi casa, después de lo que hiciste.

-¡¿De lo que hice?! Albert, de que me hablas, no comprendo tu actitud.

-Terry por favor, ahora no vengas con esas poses de no saber nada, no cabe duda que eres un actor. Que no te ha sido suficiente haberla ilusionado primero y luego hacerla sufrir, que pretendes Terruce Grandchester.

Terry no sabía de qué habla Albert, no alcanzaba a comprender el trato agresivo de él.

-Albert, de verdad no se de que me hablas¿podrías explicarme?

-Terry basta de farsas, fuiste un cobarde al terminar con ella por medio de una carta, eso no es de hombres.

-¿A qué carta te refieres?

-A la carta que hace una semana Candy recibió, en donde le anunciabas que siempre si te casabas con Susana.

-Albert, en verdad no se de que carta me hablas. Yo no le he enviado carta alguna a Candy, aquí hay un malentendido. Quiero ver a Candy en este momento.

Albert comprendió que Terry no sabía a que carta se refería. Así que le platico que hace una semana, Candy llegó a su casa hecha un mar de lágrimas, le mostró una carta que según Terry había enviado, dicha carta decía:

**Querida Candy:**

**Al llegar a Nueva York y después de ver a Susana, comprendí que es inútil seguir con esta farsa. Me caso con ella lo más pronto posible, descubrí que ella es el verdadero amor, la persona con quien quiero vivir el resto de mi vida.**

**Candy, perdóname espero que seas feliz. Adiós.**

**Terruce Grandchester.**

-Pero yo no envié esta carta, esto es una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Bueno Terry, si no fuiste tú entonces ¿quién fue? Además Candy aseguro que era tu letra o lo vas a negar.

-Ss si, si se parece, pe… pero no es. No entiendo estoy tan sorprendido, pero Candy, dónde esta Candy, tengo que hablar con ella, arreglar este mal entendido.

-Lo siento Terry, se marchó sin decir nada. Solo dijo que quería estar lejos, ir a un lugar donde nunca pudieras encontrarla, quise detenerla pero fue imposible… se marchó en la madrugada.

-¿Iría al Hogar de Ponny?

-No, no fue ahí ya que iba a ser el primer lugar donde la buscarías. En verdad lo siento Terry, no puedo ayudarte.

-Esta bien, de todos modos iré al hogar, no voy a descansar hasta encontrarla. Adiós Albert.

-Adiós Terry, si la encuentras hazla feliz, por favor –Albert no quería decirle esto puesto que él la amaba profundamente, pero deseaba la felicidad de ella, aunque fuera a lado de otro hombre.

-No necesitas decírmelo. La encontrare y seremos felices.

Terry corrió hacia la estación para abordar inmediatamente el tren que lo llevaría al Hogar de Ponny, llegó ahí en la madrugada. Pero se encontró con la novedad que ella no estaba ahí. La Srita. Ponny le dijo que había ido ahí hace algunos días para despedirse de ellas, pero no menciono el lugar donde estaría. Terry se marchó de ahí más muerto que vivo, y ahora ¿dónde buscarla?, no sabía donde localizarla.

Mientras él salía del Hogar, Candy se instalaba en un barrio en Manhattan, Harlem. Albert había mentido, sabía perfectamente en donde se encontraba Candy, puesto que él le entrego una carta de recomendación, para poder trabajar en una pequeña clínica del barrio. Candy, había decido ir a refugiarse a Manhattan, ya que el mejor escondite era al lado del hombre de su vida.

Al no dar con Candy, Terry tuvo que regresar a Broadway, pues el estreno sería al siguiente día. Terry llegó a su apartamento por la noche, no podía dormir, repasaba una y otra vez aquella maldita carta, la cual era la culpable de que Candy se alejara de él. Al siguiente día se encamino al teatro, Hathaway ya lo esperaba con ansia, puesto que no había asistido a la prueba de vestuario. En cuanto lo vio le ordeno que fuera a probarse la ropa, afortunadamente todo le quedaba muy bien.

Se levanto el telón, Terry miro el palco donde debió estar Candy, pero estaba vacío. Al terminar la obra, los asistentes ovacionaron de pie. Pero Terry sabía que no había sido una buena actuación. Los espectadores le aplaudían su mala actuación, pensando que tal vez se encontraba muy nervioso por el regreso a los escenarios, además ya estaba confirmado, él era hijo de la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker. En los camerinos Hathaway reclamó a Terry el poco entusiasmo que había demostrado en la obra, qué donde estaba el actor que en los ensayos había demostrado maravillosas actuaciones, que recapacitara por que de lo contrario su carrera se iría a la basura.

Y para su mala suerte la madre de Susana se presento, su rostro denotaba tristeza, angustia.

-Terruce, por favor, por lo que mas quiera, vaya a ver a Susana, esta muy mal.

-Lo siento señora yo no puedo hacer nada por ella, no insista.

-Por favor ella le necesita, solo le queda un mes de vida, por favor –la mujer se arrodillo ante él suplicante.

-Señora por favor levántese, esta bien iré a verla.

Al llegar al hospital, fueron directamente al cuarto de Susana, se encontraba muy mal, estaba conectada a varios aparatos, Terry no pudo seguir contemplando aquel cuadro desagradable y triste. Salio al pasillo, minutos después salía el doctor.

-Doctor qué pasa con Susana.

-Lo siento señor, la Srita. Susana, esta en sus últimos días, su débil corazón no aguantara más, si acaso un mes. En verdad lo siento.

Terry no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sentía que un gran abismo se abría a sus pies, qué hacer ahora, qué hacer.

-Terruce, por favor le ruego que se case con mi hija, por favor –la señora lloraba amargamente.

-Pero… yo no la amo, entienda, no la amo.

-Terruce, concédale su ultima voluntad, solo estarán casados por un mes, tenga piedad de nosotras. Es que el verla no le ha ablandado su corazón, se lo pide una madre que sufre al ver a su única hija debatirse entre la vida y la muerte. Tenga piedad, Terruce.

-Esta bien, prepare todo lo necesario. La boda será en una semana.

-¡Terruce!, gracias, muchas gracias.

-No me agradezca nada, simplemente lo hago por compasión, solo por eso –unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y susurrando dijo –Candy perdóname.

La Sra. Marlow, inmediatamente se comunicó con la prensa para que dieran la noticia de la boda entre su hija y el actor.

Al siguiente día el encabezado de los periódicos fue el siguiente:

A pesar de la pobre actuación del hijo de la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker, en el estreno de la obra "Hamlet" la cual marcaría su regreso a los escenarios, Terruce Grandchester contraerá nupcias con la retirada actriz Susana Marlow.

El enlace será en una semana.

Terry al leer esto no sabía que era lo que más le molestaba, el que lo llamaran "el hijo de una famosa actriz" o que dieran la noticia de su boda.

Candy también leía la noticia.

La voz de Terry sacó a Candy de sus pensamientos. Él se dirigía hacia donde estaba el juez, en unos minutos daría comienzo aquel espectáculo.

En un pequeño salón se encontraba la novia retocando su peinado y la entrada de una mujer la sorprendió.

-¡Felicidades Susana! Por fin lo lograste, te llevas al hombre más guapo, como lo conseguiste, de que bajezas te valiste para atraparlo.

-No se de que hablas Karen, si Terruce se casa conmigo es porque me ama.

Aquella mujer no pudo contener una carcajada.

-No me hagas reír Susana, sabes perfectamente que él ama a otra persona, además escuche que él había ido a buscarla para pedirle matrimonio, y de la nada resulta ser que tú eres la novia.

-Karen no me importa lo que digas, él ahora va a ser mío.

-Me asombra tu seguridad, anda cuéntame que hiciste, que plan malévolo pusiste en marcha para que él se decidiera por ti.

-Ya te lo dije, él me ama –replicó la rubia.

-Esta bien él te ama, pero imagínate que de repente, cuando el juez pregunte si alguien se opone, ella aparece reclamando lo que le pertenece¿qué harías Susana? –el rostro de Karen radiaba sarcasmo, incredulidad.

-Eso no pasará, ahora vete, déjame en paz.

Entraba la mamá de Susana.

-Susana, cariño, vamos ya es hora.

-Si mamá ya es hora –su mirada y su sonrisa le demostraban a Karen que ella había ganado.

Susana caminaba orgullosa, del pequeño salón a donde se encontraba Terry; aunque se había esmerado en su arreglo, no podía disimular un rostro demacrado, ojeroso, su cuerpo muy delgado; su salud estaba realmente afectada. Mientras ella caminaba, Candy la miraba con rencor, con tristeza, con lástima. La boda se estaba ejecutando, cuando el juez hizo la pregunta de rigor, un silencio invadió el lugar y al ver que nadie contestaba el juez prosiguió. Candy todavía tenía la ligera esperanza que él se arrepintiera, pero al verlo firmar aquel papel, salió del lugar destrozada, aniquilada.

La reunión no duró mucho, solo se realizó un pequeño brindis, los novios se retiraron alegando que Susana no se encontraba bien. No faltaron los rumores, los cuales decían que Terry se casaba con Susana por lástima, pues le quedaba un mes de vida, esto no lo pudo escuchar Candy.

Al llegar al apartamento de Terry, deposito a Susana en la cama. El inglés cambio sus ropas, tomo su capa y se disponía a salir.

-Terruce, cariño, a dónde vas.

-Voy a caminar, necesito aire, siento que me asfixio en este lugar.

-Terruce, no puedes abandonarme en el primer día de casados, tienes que estar conmigo. ¡Eres mi marido! –su dulce voz había cambiado, por una voz autoritaria. Terry la miró con coraje.

-Susana, estoy casado contigo solo porque un papel lo dice, pero no esperes más de mi, entiendes no esperes más de mi –diciendo esto le arrojaba a la cara el acta de matrimonio -ahí tienes tu contrato, duerme con él.

Terry salió del apartamento molesto, abatido, no deseaba regresar a ese lugar. Tomo un taxi, le pidió que lo llevara lejos de ahí, a cualquier lugar. Llegó a un barrio de Manhattan, pidió al conductor que lo dejara ahí, pagó por el servicio, y se dirigió a un parque, ya daban las ocho de la noche, el parque estaba solo, ideal para pensar, para desahogarse sin testigos.

Se sentó en una banca, trataba de aclarar su mente, pero el llanto de una mujer llamó su atención. No quiso voltear y siguió en sus pensamientos, pero el llanto era tan lastimero, que se vio en la necesidad de mirar aquella dama que lloraba amargamente.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, era ella, su amada tarzán pecosa. Se acerco con temor y al estar frente a ella, cayó arrodillado colocando su cabeza en las piernas de ella, Candy cayó sobre la espalda de él, el cuadro era muy triste.

Terry se incorporó, Candy sin dudar se arrojó a sus brazos y entre sollozos besaba a su amado. Tenía que besarlo, sentir que él nunca dejó de amarla.

Después de ese arrebato, Candy recuperó la cordura, secó sus lágrimas y se dispuso a marchar.

Él la sujeto de un brazo. No iba a dejarla ir sin antes preguntarle. Por qué se había marchado sin decir a dónde, por qué no lo espero como habían quedado.

-Candy, por qué, por qué no me esperaste, por qué desapareciste.

Candy, con el rostro desencajado y con furia contestó.

-¿Por qué?, quieres saber por qué. Terry por favor no te burles más de mi, tu carta fue bastante clara, por qué no tuviste el valor de decírmelo frente a frente, te odio, Terruce Grandchester, te odio.

-Yo no te mande esa carta –mostrándosela –esta no es mi letra.

-Terry, no mientas es tu letra. Hoy te casaste, cumpliste tu palabra, ahora déjame en paz, déjame hacer mi vida.

-No Candy, ahora que te he encontrado no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi.

-Y que pretendes, acaso me vas a pedir que sea tu… no Terry yo no me merezco ese título, no gracias.

-Claro que no, yo jamás permitiría tal aberración. Por favor escúchame, se que lo que te voy a decir sonara cruel pero es la verdad, me case con Susana por que su madre me lo pidió de rodillas.

-Terry, por favor. Esa es una excusa muy absurda, no me creas tan tonta.

-Permíteme terminar, si la madre de ella me lo pidió de esa manera es porque a Susana le queda un mes de vida.

Candy no podía creer lo que él le estaba diciendo, sólo un mes de vida.

-No estas mintiendo, no estarás inventando todo esto¿verdad?

-Claro que no, por quien me tomas, no soy tan perverso Candy.

Ambos tomaron asiento, el clima estaba muy tenso. Se tranquilizaron y Terry con una actitud convincente le dijo:

-Candy, cariño, dame dos meses, en dos meses yo regresare a este lugar por ti. Como te dije anteriormente, suena cruel, horrible, pero nada podemos hacer, solo esperar a que ella muera y entonces tú y yo podremos estar juntos.

-Terry… se que esto no esta bien, se que no debo pensar así. Pero… esta bien en dos meses nos veremos de nuevo, aquí en este parque, a esta misma hora y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Abrazo a su amada, al fin una pequeñita luz aparecía en su sendero, una ligera esperanza de estar al lado de ella. Se despidieron con un beso y cada quien tomo su camino.

Los días pasaban, al cabo de un mes Terry había hecho veinte representaciones, las cuales habían sido excelsas, soberbias; la sombra de la primera actuación quedaba atrás. La prensa le reconocía su trabajo, ahora era "El Gran Actor Terruce Grandchester".

La salud de Susana en vez de empeorar, mejoraba asombrosamente, Terry no creía lo que veía, daba gracias a Dios por que ella se recuperaba y en cualquier momento hablaría con ella y le pediría el divorcio.

El día de la cita llegó, ambos se encontraban frente a frente. Candy sabía por los periódicos la mejoría de Susana y el avasallador éxito de su amado.

-Terry te felicito, los diarios hablan muy bien de ti. Ahora ya eres un famoso actor.

-Te lo debo a ti Candy, gracias a ti recobré las ganas de seguir, de ser el mejor actor.

-Y… ¿Susana? –interrogó con miedo.

-Susana esta mejor, nunca pensé que se repondría tan pronto.

-Tu compañía le ha hecho bien.

-¿Mi compañía?, no creo. A pesar de que estamos casados yo no vivo con ella, por el día acudo al teatro a mis ensayos, por la tarde voy unos minutos a verla y las noches las pasó en una pensión que se encuentra cerca del teatro.

-Bueno, como sea. Creo que este es el adiós definitivo. Adiós Terry.

-Candy, no voy a permitir que te alejes de mí. Voy a hablar con Susana, le pediré el divorcio, y nos casaremos.

-Estas muy equivocado, yo no voy a construir mi felicidad sobre una desgracia, yo no voy a ser quien destruya un matrimonio, si vives con ella o no, a final de cuentas es un matrimonio.

-A eso le llamas matrimonio, pues estoy decidido, me divorcio y tú te casaras conmigo.

-No estés tan seguro de ello.

Candy dio la media vuelta y se alejo corriendo. Terry como pudo la siguió, ahora sabía en donde encontrarla.

En vez de ir a donde pasaba las noches, se dirigió a donde Susana. Al llegar a la puerta escuchó que discutían, la puerta estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba la voz de un hombre furioso.

-Lo siento señora Marlow, o me paga en cuarenta y ocho horas, o el Sr. Grandchester se enterará de todo, que lo de su hija ha sido una mentira.

-Por favor Dr. Smith, no puede hacernos esto, tenemos un trato.

-Pues si tenemos un trato, pero usted no quiere colaborar, mi dinero o su yerno se entera de la verdad. Buenas noches.

El hombre salió enojado, sin percatarse de la presencia del actor. Las mujeres seguían hablando.

-Mamá tienes que hacer algo, no quiero que Terruce me deje, no quiero que se vaya con ella, mamá por favor, ayúdame.

-Hija, no te preocupes aunque él quisiera no podría divorciarse de ti.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, un hombre lleno de rabia se encontraba ahí.

-Y por qué no puedo divorciarme de su hija, "señora". Susana como fuiste capaz de semejante atrocidad, y seguramente tienes que ver con el asunto de una carta o me equivoco.

-Terruce… por favor déjame explicarte, no es lo que tú crees. Mamá por favor dile que es un malentendido.

-Ahórrense sus excusas, Susana eres lo peor, no deseo volver a verte y más te vale firmar el divorcio, no hagas más difícil esta penosa situación. Permiso "señoras".

Susana gritaba y gritaba el nombre de él, quería en ese momento realmente morir. El caballero inglés inmediatamente se dirigió a donde vivía Candy. Mirando los apartados de correo, supo el número de su apartamento. Subió discretamente, ya era media noche ni un alma se encontraba afuera. Al llegar a la puerta, escucho que detrás de ella su amada lloraba. En voz baja dijo:

-Candy, ábreme por favor.

Al escuchar su voz corrió abrir la puerta, lo hizo pasar rápidamente. Quiso reclamarle él porque la había seguido, pero no pudo lo tenía ahí frente a ella, su cordura la traiciono, se entrego a sus brazos, a sus besos. Terry, platicó a ella lo ocurrido en el apartamento, ella no podía creer la vileza de aquella mujer. Habían sido víctimas de una perversa trampa, de una mala mujer.

-Ahora que ya lo sabes todo, me voy. Te casarás conmigo¿verdad?

-Si Terry, nos casaremos en cuanto te divorcies.

Él la tomo del talle, la aprisionó entre sus brazos, sus labios se encontraron. La llenaba de besos y caricias, sus cuerpos exigían aquella entrega, aquella maravillosa entrega. Más él supo controlarse sabía que no era el momento, era poco lo que tenían que esperar.

-Candy, quisiera en este momento hacerte mía, pero no quiero que sea de esta manera, dentro de muy poco serás mi esposa y entonces serás mía, sólo mía.

-Si amor, sólo tuya. Esperare ansiosa ese momento.

Fue una semana muy difícil, Terry sabía que no podría hacerlo solo, así que acudió a su madre, le contó todo lo que había pasado. La actriz desde un principio estaba en contra de ese matrimonio absurdo, pero no quiso intervenir en las decisiones de él. Ella estaba dispuesta ayudarlo, quería la felicidad de su hijo, y sabía perfectamente que estaba al lado de aquella simpática chica.

La actriz puso el caso en las manos del mejor abogado. Y al leer al contrato matrimonial, encontraron una pequeña cláusula. Esta decía que Terry, tenía que estar casado con la actriz por lo menos diez años, pues su estado de salud era inestable. Y en caso de que la actriz perdiera algún día a su madre, dentro de ese lapso, Terry estaría obligado a estar casado con Susana de por vida, se hubiera o no consumado el matrimonio. Nada se podía hacer en contra de esto, ni el mejor abogado podría con esto. La Sra. Marlow supo jugar sus cartas, y tenía mucha razón al decir que él no se podría divorciarse de su hija.

Y ahora, qué quedaba por hacer. Espero a que llegara la noche para ir a ver a Candy y platicarle lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo de esta manera evitaría que el nombre de ella anduviera de boca en boca. Y estando con ella:

-Candy, perdóname, otras vez te falle, perdóname.

Ella no se atrevía a mirarle, su mirada permanecía en el suelo. Él entendió.

-Adiós, Candy, amor mío.

Se dirigió a la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando sintió en su espalda el cuerpo de ella y sus manos en su pecho.

-Terry, no te vayas, no me dejes.

-Candy, no hagas más sufrible este adiós, es por el bien de los dos. Siempre te amaré, siempre.

-Mírame –le pidió ella.

Él se giro a mirarla.

-Sé que tú nunca me lo pedirías, yo ya me imaginaba algo así. Y ya tomé una decisión, se que no es lo correcto, pero ya nada me importa, no quiero estar lejos de ti, no quiero.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Terry, permíteme estar a tu sombra, quiero ser tu…

Él no permitió terminar la frase, calló sus labios con un beso. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero solo de esa manera podrían vivir su amor, su amor prohibido.

-Vámonos de vacaciones, por favor, vámonos lejos de aquí por una semana –dijo Terry.

-Si cariño, a donde tú quieras.

-Nos vemos mañana a las ocho de la mañana en la estación, te parece.

-Estaré ahí puntual.

Terry se marcho en silencio. Al siguiente día los enamorados se encontraban en la estación, partirían a Canadá. Se instalarían en una pequeña cabaña, regalo de la madre de Terry. Al llegar no quisieron salir a ningún lado, permanecieron cerca de la chimenea. Se encontraban ahí acostados en un sofá.

Él le prodigaba caricias, besos. Candy respondía ante esas muestras de amor. Sus cuerpos ya no podían contener ese fuego, ese deseo del uno por el otro. Ambos se fundían en uno solo, poco a poco, las caricias eran más intensas, más apasionadas y dieron rienda suelta a su pasión, a su deseo.

Los rayos del sol encontraron a los amantes, en aquel sofá, desnudos, embelesados en su amor. Y así fue toda la semana que permanecieron en aquella cabaña.

Llegó el día que tenía que regresar, Terry no podía descuidar su carrera. Empezaría con los ensayos de una nueva puesta.

Mientras ellos empacaban, en Broadway, una histérica mujer entraba al teatro.

-Terruce Grandchester, de la cara maldito cobarde, no se esconda, por su culpa, por su maldita culpa mi hija ha quedado mutilada, que espera que no sale.

-Señora pero qué le pasa, estos no son modos de entrar a un lugar –reclamaba Hathaway.

-Dónde esta Terruce, no me lo niegue, dónde esta.

-Terruce no se encuentra y no sabemos donde localizarlo –contestaba el productor.

-Miente, usted lo esconde. Pero esta bien, dígale que vaya a ver a su esposa, que esta en el hospital, y más vale que lo haga.

-Claro que si señora se lo diré, ahora retírese.

La Sra. Marlow, se retiró de aquel lugar llena de coraje, rabia, dolor.

Susana se encontraba en el hospital, pues el día que Candy y Terry se fueron a Canadá. Karen Kleis, se entero del viaje y corrió a donde Susana para informarle. Al saberlo la rubia, como pudo salió a la calle, pensaba ir a la estación a impedirlo, pero su locura, su dolor le impidieron actuar con cordura y al cruzar la calle un auto la atropelló. Desafortunadamente tuvieron que amputarle la pierna. Ahora ya no tenía ambas piernas, quería suicidarse, no quería que él, el hombre que tanto amaba la viera así.

Los amantes, llegaron a la ciudad. Candy se fue a su apartamento, Terruce se dirigió al teatro, para saber los horarios de ensayo y la nueva obra que interpretarían. Y Hathaway el verlo le informó de la visita de la Sra. Marlow. Terruce volvía a ese mundo de sufrimiento, preocupaciones.

-¿Y ahora, qué querrán? Hasta cuando dejarán de molestarme, ya no soporto esto, ya no lo soporto –pensaba esto, mientras se dirigía al hospital.

Y al llegar ahí, la Sra. Marlow se le fue encima, abofeteando el rostro de él.

-Ya era hora que llegara, ande entre en aquella habitación y contemple su obra.

Terry quedo asombrado con la actitud de la señora, con cierto temor entro a la habitación de la rubia. Al mirarla, ahí postrada en esa cama, comprendió el enojo de la Sra. Marlow, quiso acercarse, pero Susana lo detuvo.

-No me mires, quiero que te vayas, vete. Terruce perdóname, quiero que me perdones, este accidente me hizo reflexionar, se que actué mal, pero lo hice porque te amo. Ahora vete, pero una cosa si te digo, no podrás dejarme, nunca, el único consuelo que me queda es que yo soy tu esposa, me oíste tu esposa.

-Susana, no te preocupes por nada, yo me haré cargo de ti y seguirás siendo mi esposa, aunque sea solo de nombre. Adiós.

Terruce se marcho, entre gritos y reclamos por parte de la Sra. Marlow.

Pero al mirar a Candy todo ese sufrimiento desaparecía.

La próxima obra a estrenarse sería Antonio y Cleopatra, el estreno sería en dos meses. El tiempo pasaba, Terry ensayaba por la mañanas, por las tardes iba a ver a Susana unos minutos y las noches las pasaba al lado de Candy. Terruce había decidido comprar una hermosa casa en una zona exclusiva de Manhattan, una zona privada, en dónde nadie preguntaba nada. Candy, se fue a vivir ahí, dejando amigos, trabajo, todo a cambio de estar al lado del amor de su vida.

Mientras Susana se dejaba morir poco a poco.

-Susana, por favor vamos a dar una vuelta por algún parque –pedía la madre.

-No mamá, no quiero salir, nunca más voy salir de esta habitación.

-Pero hija, tienes que salir a tomar un poco de sol.

La chica miró a su madre con cierta rabia.

-Ya te dije que no, no insistas. Ahora viviré así sola amortajada con los recuerdos, cuando yo era una mujer completa, llena de vida, con una carrera exitosa. Ahora esta habitación será mi tumba.

Su madre lloraba desconsolada, y no insistió más.

Llegó el día del estreno, Terry quería que la fuente de su inspiración estuviera presente en el evento.

-Candy, cariño, quiero que estés presente, no podría hacerlo sin ti.

-Crees que sea prudente, no crees que puedan hablar, decir algo que perjudique tu carrera.

-Claro que no, ya lo arregle todo. Alguien de mi confianza te estará esperando en la puerta y te hará pasar de inmediato al palco que esta reservado para ti. Así que quiero que vayas de compras, quiero que luzcas radiante, hermosa.

-Esta bien amor, si tú así lo deseas iré.

Candy, se dirigió entusiasmada a los centros comerciales. Compró un hermoso vestido verde azulado oscuro, el complemento del vestido era unos guantes blancos largos, unas zapatillas del color del vestido. Ya en casa, se apresuro a arreglarse, ella lucía exquisitamente hermosa, en su cuello se deslumbraba una gargantilla que él le había obsequiado y por aretes unos rubíes; y claro con su singular peinado que adornaba con unos listones de seda.

Llegó al teatro en un elegante automóvil, que él había puesto a su disposición. Todos la observaban, pensando que era hija de un millonario.

La persona de confianza la intercepto y la llevó al palco. El telón se abrió y empezó la función. Al terminar, todos aplaudían de pie, Terry había estado soberbio, con esta obra se consolidaba como uno de los mejores actores de Broadway. Ella desde el palco aplaudía encantada, con tal emoción que las miradas curiosas se posaron en ella, preguntándose quién sería. Terry había tenido mucho cuidado de que la personalidad de ella no se supiera.

Al salir Candy del teatro, el auto ya estaba esperando por ella e inmediatamente lo abordo. En el auto ya la esperaba Terry, ambos se dirigieron a su nido de amor. Ahí festejaron con champagne, con caricias y besos, entregándose a su amor.

Una semana después del estreno, el productor organizó una fiesta para entregarle un reconocimiento a Terry por la nueva obra y la anterior. Terry pidió a Candy que fuera, aunque esta vez él tenía que asistir en compañía de su esposa, de Susana. Aún así Candy asistió.

En la recepción.

-Terruce, te has convertido en el actor más aclamado, aquel tiempo fuera de los escenarios te hizo bien –comentaba un periodista.

-Gracias –contestaba con cierta incomodidad, ya que el grupo estaba conformado por aquel periodista, Hathaway y Susana, pero a espaldas de Terry se encontraba Candy.

-Por un momento llegamos a creer que tu carrera desaparecería Terruce. Aunque cuando hiciste Romeo y Julieta despuntabas para ser el mejor. Te desapareciste por mucho tiempo y luego el estreno de Hamlet dejo mucho que desear. Pero ahora con Antonio y Cleopatra serás un actor muy codiciado –mirando a Susana proseguía con sus comentarios el periodista –Sra. Grandchester gracias por haberle devuelto el entusiasmo a su marido, seguramente usted es esa musa que ha logrado que Terruce sea lo que es ahora.

-El triunfo sólo es de él, yo no intervine en lo absoluto – contestaba Susana.

Candy sentía morir en ese momento, ya que esas palabras debían ser para ella, Terry discretamente rozó la mano de ella, haciéndola sentir que la persona que lo animaba a seguir era ella, solo ella. Terry se despidió de los invitados y empujando la silla de ruedas de Susana se dirigió a la puerta y en su camino se toparon con Candy. Ella y Susana intercambiaron miradas, por la mente de Susana paso un pensamiento "_se ve hermosa, tan llena de vida, Candy lo siento, pero en mi situación él no puede dejarme, en verdad lo siento_" agachó su mirada y pasaron.

Candy al llegar a casa, sabía que tenía que hacer algo y decidió escribir una carta, una carta para Albert en donde le comunicaba la situación en que ella se encontraba. En dicha carta renunciaba al apellido Andrew, pues con su conducta solo estaba manchando aquel apellido que él tan generosamente le había dado y qué por favor no le quitara su amistad, que de ser posible le escribiera de vez en cuando, pero por ningún motivo fuera a buscarla, era mejor así.

Días después Albert leía la carta, no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de vivir de esa manera. Sintió un remordimiento y pensó que sí él le hubiera dicho a Terry donde localizar a Candy, todo hubiera sido diferente. Cinco años han pasado, Candy se encuentra leyendo una carta de Albert, en ella le decía que Annie era una gran concertista, tocaba el piano como los ángeles y pronto se casaría con un gran violinista. Archie ya era un gran hombre de negocios y estaba comprometido con una bella dama, hija de un millonario; por su parte Patty se convertía en una gran escritora. Y le comunicó una cruel noticia la Srita Ponny había muerto, murió bendiciendo a su pequeña traviesa. Candy, lloraba sin consuelo, la vida que llevaba no le permitía estar cerca de sus amigos, ni siquiera pudo asistir al entierro de la Srita. Ponny. A caso valía la pena seguir así. Terry se encontraba de gira, y ella sola en aquella gran casa llena de lujos, en el closet de ella hermosos vestidos, pero no podía salir a lucirlos, solo los lucia para él, todo eso¿valía la pena?

Al regreso de Terry, ambos partieron a Canadá a pasar unos días lejos de todo.

-Candy eres feliz a mi lado.

-Si Terry soy muy feliz.

-Alguna vez te has arrepentido de esto.

-Terry, para serte sincera ha habido veces cuando estoy sola, cuando te vas de gira, que si… si me he llagado arrepentir de haber tomado esta decisión. Pero en cuanto te veo mi alma se tranquiliza, y créeme que si volviera a nacer volvería a tomar la misma decisión.

-Candy en verdad hubiera querido otro destino para nosotros, en verdad lo siento –besa los labios de ella con ternura.

-Terry… quiero pedirte algo.

-Si lo que quieras, qué es.

-Me siento muy sola, tal vez si tuviéramos un hijo, él me haría compañía cuando tú estas fuera. Dime¿no te encantaría que tuviéramos un hijo?

Él se separo de ella molesto, se tranquilizó y le contestó.

-Amor mío, tú crees que yo no quisiera verte con un hijo mío en tus brazos, claro que quiero, pero en nuestra situación es imposible. A veces quisiera salir a la calle y gritar que te amo, que estoy contigo, pero no podemos entiéndelo. Y traer a este mundo a un hijo, es condenarlo a vivir como vivimos, no sería justo, me entiendes ¿verdad?

Él había sido muy duro, muy cruel con sus palabras, pero tenía razón. Ella con lágrimas en los ojos le contestó.

-Tienes razón, no te volveré hablar del asunto. Simplemente me hubiera encantado sentir dentro de mi un ser tuyo y mío, pero creo que las circunstancias no lo permiten.

Él se acerco y la brazo amorosamente.

-Solo estamos tú y yo, este amor sólo es de dos. Perdóname.

Los años siguieron su marcha, tres para ser exactos, Candy seguía en contacto con Albert, él le informaba de lo que hacían sus amigos. Annie ya era una flamante esposa y estaba a la espera de su primer hijo. Archie por su parte estaba a punto de ser padre. Patty era la mejor escritora de Estados Unidos y pronto partiría a Europa.

Sólo faltaban meses para que se cumplieran esos diez años que estipulaba aquel contrato nupcial. Terry estaba feliz, muy pronto estaría libre de ese yugo, muy pronto sería libre para darle el lugar de esposa a su amada.

Solo un mes, un mes para ser libre pensaba Terry mientras se encontraba detrás de un escritorio, ahora él era ya un famoso productor y contaba con su propia compañía teatral.

El destino es cruel a veces y le faltaba darle la estocada final a los enamorados, la Sra. Marlow murió, a solo un mes de concluir el contrato.

Terry no lo podía creer, morir a sólo un mes, pareciera que la Sra. Marlow lo tenía bien planeado, hasta el grado de morir en ese preciso instante.

Una mañana llamaron a la puerta de Candy. Al abrir se llevo una grata sorpresa. Era Albert.

-Albert que alegría volver a verte, pero pasa.

-Candy, se te ve muy bien. Eres una señora muy hermosa.

-Albert, por favor no digas eso. Pero dime, como es que estas aquí.

-Vine a despedirme, parto a África.

-¿Cómo… te vas a África? Por negocios supongo.

-No Candy, regreso a mi vida libre, Archie ahora toma mi lugar el es un gran empresario, ya no hay necesidad de que yo siga a cargo de la familia, ahora Archie tomará las riendas.

-Y como se encuentran sus dos pequeños angelitos.

-De maravilla y Annie es feliz con la pequeña Candy.

-Fue muy gentil en haberle puesto mi nombre –contestaba la pecosa.

-Se lo puso en nombre de esa amistad que las une, ella siempre te tiene presente. Y tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte. Pero yo he respetado tu decisión, en no decirle donde estas.

-Y te lo agradezco Albert, gracias por ser un gran amigo.

"Amigo", esa palabra fue como una daga en el corazón de Albert.

-Candy ahora que estoy frente a ti quiero decirte que me dolió mucho tu decisión, cuando lo leí no podía creerlo, tú te merecías lo mejor y no esta vida, escondida, oculta. Por qué no te alejas de él, todavía es tiempo, todavía puedes rehacer tu vida.

-Que cosa dices Albert, tengo ya treinta y cinco años. Ya nada es posible. Además aunque no me creas soy feliz, por que Terry me ama, me ama demasiado.

-Candy, ven conmigo, vámonos a África, lejos de todo esto.

-No, mi lugar esta aquí, al lado del amor de mi vida, esto es lo que yo elegí.

-Bien no insisto, desafortunadamente ya no podré escribirte tan seguido. Pero procurare escribirte de vez en cuando.

-Y yo estaré esperando con ansias tus cartas.

-Adiós Candy.

-Adiós Albert.

Después de esto, el tiempo continuó su marcha y con esto vino la muerte de la Hermana María, el hogar quedaba a cargo de Annie y Patty. En vista de que Annie seguía con su éxito como pianista, casi no estaba en el hogar, y como Patty podía seguir ahí escribiendo, ella quedo como la directora del orfanato. Susana, nunca salía del apartamento, pero ella quería seguir viva, solo de esa manera evitaría que Candy fuera feliz totalmente.

Entre la compañía teatral, el seguir actuando, la preocupación constante de la salud de Susana, iban acabando poco a poco con Terry, a sus cuarenta y cinco años su salud era lamentable.

Terry y Candy decidieron viajar a Canadá estarían ahí una gran temporada.

Y una noche…

-Candy todavía me amas.

-Terry claro que te amo, eres lo único que tengo. Si tú me dejarás preferiría mil veces morir a estar sola, sin ti.

-Sabes, dicen que cuando el amor entre una pareja es grande, que cuando dos personas se han amado tanto y si alguno de ellos llegará a morir el que se queda tiende a seguirlo, pues es tan profundo el amor que es necesario continuarlo en la otra vida.

-Terry no hables de muerte, por favor.

-Candy si yo muero¿tú me seguirías?

Aferrándose a sus brazos le contestó.

-Terry si llegarás a morir, yo moriría también por que no concebiría mi vida sin ti, te amo tanto, que la vida sin ti no tendría sentido alguno. Terry si murieras primero apresúrate a venir por mi, no me hagas esperar tanto tiempo, por favor.

Los enamorados se entregaron a su amor, eran felices a pesar de todo.

La luz de un nuevo día se hizo presente, Candy lloraba amargamente no podía creer que esa entrega de amor era la última, Terry murió.

En el funeral del gran actor y productor Terruce Grandchester, sólo estaba presente su esposa Susana Marlow, no permitió la entrada a nadie. La madre de Terry ya había muerto dos años atrás y el padre de él hace cuatro años.

Candy estaba afuera del lugar donde eran los funerales de su amado. Lloraba, quería entrar y lo hizo sin importarle nada. Susana al mirarle la corrió.

-¡Candy, que haces aquí, vete, vete, este no es tu lugar! Vivo estuvo a tu lado, pero ahora que esta muerto me pertenece, vete, vete ya.

-Susana, lo siento pero aunque digas lo digas yo no me moveré de aquí lo entiendes no lo haré. Quiero estar a su lado hasta el último momento y tú no serás quien me lo prohíba. Por tu actitud yo permanecí a su sombra, escondida, ya no más, ya no más –las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Candy.

-Si estuviste a su sombra, fuiste su… -un grito la interrumpió.

-No sigas Susana, no te permitiré un insulto, por que no estoy arrepentida de nada, y puedo ir por la calle con la cara muy en alto porque al menos estuve a su lado conciente de que él me amaba y que entre tú y él nunca hubo nada.

Susana no dijo más, ella tenía razón y por primera vez en su vida, aunque tarde, le cedió el lugar de esposa a Candy. Susana se marchó y nunca más se supo de ella. Candy veló y enterró a su amado. Después partió a Canadá a esperar que él llegara por ella.

Prendió la chimenea, se recostó en el sofá, cobijada con la capa de él. A pesar del fuego ella sentía mucho frío, pensó en él, en todos los momentos que pasó a su lado.

-Terry no tardes mucho, estoy aquí esperando por ti. Quiero estar a tu lado, para continuar con nuestro gran amor, no demores mucho bien mío.

Candy se quedó dormida, profundamente dormida.

Al siguiente día ella despertó en los brazos de su gran amor.


End file.
